Vortex (episode)
Series: DS9 Season: 1 Original Airdate: 1993-04-18 Production Number: 412 Year: 2369 Stardate: Unknown Story by: Sam Rolfe Directed by: Winrich Kolbe A fugitive attempts to trade evidence about Odo's people for freedom. Summary A pair of Miradorn, Ah-Kel and Ro-Kel, arrive on Deep Space Nine, to offer an expensive item for Quark to sell. Quark is concerned that he believes it to be stolen, but just as he says this, another man enters the room (Croden), and demands to be given the item, at gunpoint. One of Quark's waiters drops his tray of glasses, and the glasses reform into Odo as they hit the floor. Croden fires his gun at Ro-Kel, killing him. Before An-Kel gets a chance to fight back, Odo hauls Croden away to the Security Office. Ah-Kel is furious about his twin's death, and vows vengence against Croden. However, Croden is still being held in the brig, so Ah-Kel returns to his ship in frustration. Odo visits Croden, who tells him about stories he'd heard about Changelings, something which piques Odo's attention. He tells Odo that he knows where the Changelings live, and its in an unusual nebula in the Gamma Quadrant. Croden shows Odo an unusual pendant, containing a miniature Changeling. Commander Sisko and Lieutenant Dax locate Croden's homeworld, and speak to Hadran, who is the Exarch of Nehelik Province. Croden is wanted for multiple criminal charges on his planet, and Hadran demands his immediate return, so he can face his punishment of execution. Odo is ordered to return Croden to his homeworld, but, enroute, passes through the nebula. Just before they arrive at the nebula, the Miradorn ship catches up with them, and starts firing at the runabout. Odo takes the ship into the nebula, and evades them for a while. Croden directs Odo to a small planetoid, but when they arrive, there are no Changelings there. Croden heads to a stasis chamber and revives his daughter Yareth, and they head back to the runabout. The Miradorn vessel fires at their location, and Odo is knocked out. Croden goes back for him, and rescues him. Leaving the planetoid, Odo leads the Miradorn ship into a pocket of volatile gas. Just before it opened fire on them, Odo moves the runabout out of the way, as the gas ignites, damaging the Miradorn ship. A Vulcan ship, the T'Vran, intercepts the runabout, and asks if they can be of any assistance. Odo asks if they would take the two Rakhari back to Vulcan with them. They agree, and Croden thanks Odo for his kindness, and for saving his life. Memorable Quotes "Why didn't you just leave me?" - Odo "I regret it already." - Croden "Why are you letting us go?" - Croden "I regret it already." - Odo Background Information In this episode, Randy Oglesby portrays both parts of the Miradorn twins. He would later go on to play Degra in ENT, amongst his other roles. Links and References Guest Stars *Cliff deYoung as Croden *Randy Oglesby as Ah-Kel and Ro-Kel *Max Grodénchik as Rom *Gordon Clapp as Hadran *Kathleen Garrett as Vulcan captain *Leslie Kendall as Yareth References latinum; ''Rio Grande'', USS; Rigelian freighter; Vanoben transport. Previous Episode: The Nagus Episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Next Episode: Battle Lines Category:DS9 episodes de:Der Steinwandler nl:Vortex